DESCRIPTION: Collagen is the most abundant protein in vertebrates, occurring in virtually every tissue. Collagen abnormalities are associated with a wide variety of human diseases. The objective of the proposed research is to obtain an atomic-level understanding of collagen structure and stability in vitro and in vivo. The results could ultimately lead to the creation of collagen mimics with important therapeutic applications.